An electro-optic modulator may modulate optical waves in response to an input voltage. Using the electro-optic effect, for example, the electro-optic modulator may modulate an optical wave with a particular phase, wavelength, amplitude and/or polarization. Likewise, the electro-optic modulator may modulate optical waves with a particular optical modulation format, such as intensity modulation.